


Of Homesickness and Baking

by spitecentral



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Also some minor alien cultural differences, Baking, Fluff, Gen, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Hurt/Comfort, I mean? Kinda?, Implied/Refernced Death of a Parent, The Hurt/Comfort is minor, and I don't know if this counts as fluff, but I think it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitecentral/pseuds/spitecentral
Summary: Allura wasn't exactly known for her uninterrupted sleep schedule, and Hunk wasn't known to sleep when homesick. So they end up making cookies instead.





	Of Homesickness and Baking

**Author's Note:**

> The most pointless thing I've ever written, probably, but there's not enough Allura in this fandom, not enough Hunk in this fandom, and not NEARLY enough of them together, so WHATEVER. I like you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> I'd love constructive criticism, because I'm always trying to improve my writing!

It had been hours since they’d darkened the castle and (supposedly) gone to sleep, but here Allura was, standing in the doorway of the brightly lit, busily filled kitchen. Hunk didn’t even notice her.

She sighed.

“Hunk, what are you doing here?”

He jumped so high he almost destroyed the lamp, before scrambling to shield his cooking gear with his body.

“Princess!” he squeaked, scrambling to slide a bag of flowearan behind his back. “I didn’t see you there! I know we’re supposed to be sleeping, resting up for another day of saving the universe and all, and I was _definitely_ doing that, I just sleepwa- wait. You’re awake too.”

Allura shrugged. “I’m afraid I couldn’t sleep.”

She took a step forward, glancing at the flowearan Hunk was trying to hide. She raised an eyebrow. “Same as you, I presume?”

Hunk relaxed, then sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair. “Yeah. I miss Earth, so I was trying to recreate my Vanillo’s with space ingredients.”

She cocked her head. “Vanillo’s? What are those?”

“They’re my own recipe,” Hunk said, turning back towards the counter. “They’re basically chocolate chip cookies but with way more vanilla and some cinnamon, and also it’s white chocolate instead of dark, and anyway, I always made them for my parents and they loved them, and I even managed to make them for Lance that one time at the Garrison, and he said they were the best things he ever tasted. So, yeah, I want them and I was trying to make space equivalents of them. Space Vanillo’s.”

Allura walked towards the counter and picked up the flowearan, eyeing it suspiciously. She hadn’t understood a whole lot of Hunk’s rambling (chocolate chip?), but from what she’d gathered...

“So they’re supposed to be edible?”

“Uhm, yeah, what else do you think I’m in the kitchen for?”

“Then flowearan may not be the best choice. That’s what the ship’s walls are made of.”

Hunk first stared at the powdery flowearan, then at her, then back at the flowearan, in horror. “What?”

“Flowearan is a nano-technology based powder that, when it comes in contact with water, becomes 5000 times stronger than iron.”

Hunk closed his eyes tightly, as if trying to shut out reality, and groaned. “Great. I was about to use microscopic super strong robots as a flower substitute. Cool, sure, but not edible, got it.”

“What is flour?”

“It’s,” Hunk waved a waved his hands vaguely. “It’s kind of the thing that holds it all together? I guess? It’s white, it’s powdery, and it’s tasteless and odorless, but it’s a very necessary ingredient because it’s the basis of the dough.”

Tasteless, odorless, powdery, a basis for dough... “Perhaps you could use potnak?”

“Potnak?”

Allura reached out and grabbed a bag of potnak. “It’s not white, but otherwise it sound very similar to your ‘flour’.”

Hunk took the bag, eyeing it suspiciously. “You _sure_ this green stuff isn’t, like, more microbots?”

Allura smiled. “Positive.”

Hunk was still staring at the potnak with raised eyebrows. Finally, he dipped a finger in and carefully tasted some. He looked at the color, then shrugged.

“Well, I’m not dead yet, and aside from looking disgusting, this seems about right. I’ll give it a go.”

He turned to put the potnak next to his other ingredients, then stopped mid-way, and slowly turned back towards her. “Hey, uhm, princess? You think you could help me with this?”

“Cooking seems to be more your specialty than mine.”

“Yeah, but I was also about to put robots in my cookies, so I think I might need some help here. And besides,” he gave her a quick, knowing glace, “do you really want to go back to sleep?”

Allura suppressed a shudder. “I think I’ll help.”

A smile beamed on Hunk’s face. “Great! Alright, so this was supposed to be my chocolate substitute, but I’m not sure if it has the right density, or it it’s even, y’know, edible...”

They worked quickly and efficiently. Hunk was clearly in his element, maneuvering through the kitchen like he was born there, all the while chatting aimlessly about his family on Earth.

“And I mean, I love my brother, I really do, but if I come back to Earth to find that he stole my video games, I’ll be _so_ mad. He’s so sneaky, I swear he’ll be a master thief by the end of the year. I mean,” Hunk stopped stirring the batter to taste it, before shaking his head and stirring even harder, “not good enough. Anyway, my brother. He’s a master thief. He once stole Megabuster 11 from my room _while I was still in it_. I was just sleeping peacefully, but then I hear a noise, so I wake up, and I see that ten-year-old menace with his hand in my closet. We stare at each other for a full five seconds, until he screams ‘Freedom for Megabuster!’ and just takes off!”

Hunk waved his spork incredulously, and shot her a look that said: “Can you believe that?”

Allura laughed, more because it was nice to hear Hunk talk so excitedly about his home than because the actual story was funny. Hunk took it as encouragement, and chattered on.

In the end, Allura didn’t do much aside from handing Hunk the occasional ingredient, but neither of them minded. Allura gladly indulged herself in Hunk’s stories, and Hunk just seemed happy to have some company.

Way too quickly, they cookies went into the oven. For the first time, both of them were silent as they watched the them bake.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Hunk asked finally, breaking the silence. 

Allura, who had been fidgeting with a spork, stilled. She took a deep breath. Closed her eyes. Exhaled. 

“I miss Altea,” she said softly, eyes still closed. She was afraid that, if she’d open them, she’d start to cry.

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder. It squeezed softly.

“You don’t have to stay strong, y’know.”

Slowly, controlled, Allura opened her eyes. Hunk was staring at her, clearly awkward and out of his depth, but genuine.

“I mean, if you want to cry, I’m here,” he continued, giving her shoulder a little pat. Allura managed to smile.

“Thank you, Hunk. I know,” she said, and she was surprised to find she wasn’t lying. She knew. She knew that she could cry if she wanted to, and that her team would be there to hold her. She knew that she could trust them with this. 

But right now, she didn’t want to.

“It’s just... right now, I’d rather focus on preventing this from happening again. I don’t want to grieve. Not yet.”

“Sometimes, though,” Hunk said softly, “Sometimes, you don’t have a choice.”

Allura remembered her father, the juniberries, and a false Altea, and simply said: “I know.”

Right at that moment, the oven beeped. Hunk gave her shoulder one last squeeze, before getting up to take the cookies out. He sniffed.

“Well, they smell like Vanillo’s,” he announced, maybe a little louder than he needed to, getting them off the tray as carefully as possible. “Here’s to hoping they taste like it, too!”

He handed her a plate of cookies, and picked one for himself, too. 

“We’re not saving any for the others?” she asked, eyeing the size of their plates.

Hunk grinned. “Smell them, then honestly tell me you want to.”

She sniffed. A heavy smell filled her nose, sweet but cozy, so powerful and delicious that she could almost taste it on her tongue. She swallowed. “Not really.”

“Thought so.”

Hunk picked up a cookie, then dramatically rose it into the air, before taking a long, drawn-out bite from it. He practically melted.

“Oh, even better than on Earth,” he moaned, motioning for her to take a bite.

She dug in, and as she broke through the Vanillo’s tough smell, flavor exploded in her mouth. It was like being in a house made from sickly sweet candy, right next to the fire, and feeling its candied air fill her body. Before it’d even registered, she’d eaten three. Hunk was already busy with his sixth. 

In between bites, Allura managed to say: “Sorry for dragging you from Earth into this war.”

Hunk shrugged. “That was Blue, technically. Either way, not your fault. Just. Promise me one thing.”

“What?”

Hunk held out his crumb-covered hand. “Never another Altea.”

Allura blinked, staring, before shaking his hand firmly.

“Never another innocent world,” she said, licking the final crumbs from her mouth.


End file.
